Cold
by Wordless Mage
Summary: Yata woke up because of a series of knocks from his front door at two something in the morning/midnight and it was just Fushimi. Fushimi was cold, Yata noticed.


**Cold**

_Yata woke up because of a series of knocks from his front door at two something in the morning/midnight and it was just Fushimi. Fushimi was cold, Yata noticed._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Project K.**

**Un-Beta'ed. Forgive me if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes****.**

Yata Misaki was awakened by a series of knocks from his front door. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm, on the small table, next to his bed. 2.18 AM. Who the fuck would go and knock on his door so early in the morning—or late in the night? Yata groaned and turned to his side. Maybe if he just ignores them, the knocking will stop.

It didn't; it became frantic and a bit louder.

Yata cursed under his breath as he got up grudgingly and strutted to his bedroom door. If it was one of his friends he would pummel their face. He tuned the handle and pulled the door open. Yawning, he trudged to the front door. There better be a good reason for someone to knock on his door at time like this.

He stopped in front of his front door and was about to open the door but stopped himself. He suddenly felt cold. He shivered slightly and gulped. He braved himself to look through the door hole and let out a sigh of relieve. There outside, looking bored as ever was his…best friend? Yata didn't even know. It was like Fushimi was his best friend and then it was like Fushimi was his…boyfriend? Yata blushed a little at the thought.

Yata was pulled back from his thought by another knock. He blinked and groaned. What was Fushimi doing outside of his house at 2 something AM? Yata unlocked the door and opened it. He glared at Fushimi as soon as he saw the other man's face. Fushimi just raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. Yata wanted to slap him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yata asked. Then, he realized something. "You're supposed to be coming back tomorrow, right?" Yata watched as Fushimi clicked his tongue and sighed.

"Shut up, Misaki. Just let me in already," Fushimi said lazily.

Yata wasn't really in the mood to argue so he just stepped aside and let Fushimi entered. But, he did glare at Fushimi when the man walked passed him. Fushimi went straight to one of the sofa in the living room and Yata followed after him as soon as he was done locking the door. He sat next to Fushimi on the sofa.

"When did you come back?" Yata asked as soon as he sat down.

"Just now," answered Fushimi without missing a beat.

Yata narrowed his eyes at the vague answer but nodded anyway. He was surprised that Fushimi was already back actually. Fushimi went to Tokyo a few days ago for business purpose and he had told Yata he would be back after three days, which was tomorrow. But, he wouldn't complain; he was starting to—Yata blushed a bit—missed Fushimi, after all.

"Why are you blushing?" There was a teasing tone on Fushimi's voice. Yata just glared at him.

"If you just got back, why didn't you just go back to your house and rest? It's not like you can't see me tomorrow or something, you stupid monkey. You disturbed my sleep." Yata purposely avoided Fushimi's question.

Fushimi smiled and it wasn't his usual teasing smile or a smirk; it was a real smile and maybe it was just Yata's cloudy mind but that smile was…a sad smile.

"I just want to see you," said Fushimi. "I missed you."

Yata smiled back. "I missed you, too, Saruhiko."

Yata was surprised when Fushimi suddenly put his hand on Yata's cheek. Fushimi's hand was cold as it touched Misaki's tan cheek. Was Fushimi sick? Yata gulped as Fushimi looked at him with adoration and love in his eyes.

"Your hand is cold, are you okay?" Yata inquired as he placed his hand on top of Fushimi's.

"You're beautiful, Misaki."

Yata just stared at Fushimi, a little surprised. It wasn't like Fushimi never call him 'beautiful' or the likes but Fushimi never say it with a look like this—full of love and longing—on his face. He would usually say it to piss Misaki off or just to see a blush decorating Yata's face.

"S-Saruhiko?"

"I love you, Misaki."

Yata's breath hitched and he froze. Did-did Fushimi really just said that? As if that wasn't enough to shock Yata, Fushimi leaned down and caught Yata's lips in a simple and quick kiss. Fushimi's lips were cold too but Yata could care less about that. Fushimi just kissed him. Fushimi Saruhiko had said "I love you, Misaki" right before he kissed him.

"I…I love you, too, Saruhiko," Misaki finally replied, red blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn't believe Fushimi just did that. He felt very warm inside. He felt like he would burst.

"Misaki, you're still sleepy, right? You should sleep," Fushimi suggested. Lightly, he tucked Yata's messy hair behind the man's ear. "If you allow me, I'd like to accompany you in your bed."

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah, sure, I don't mind," Yata stammered. "Y-you look tired too, Saru. W-we should go to sleep now."

Fushimi smiled again, the same goddamned sad smile. Yata narrowed his eyes. Was Fushimi sick or what? Without any word, Fushimi got up and took Yata's hand in his—in his cold hand. Yata followed as Fushimi lead them to his room.

"Don't you want to change first? I think I have a few clothes that'll fit you," Yata offered but Fushimi just shook his head. Yata nodded and they got on Yata's bed. They lied on their sides, facing one another.

Yata blushed again, when Fushimi touched his cheek again for the second time. But, this time Fushimi didn't say anything, he just touched Yata's cheek, caressing it softly. Fushimi moved forward a bit and placed a kiss on Yata's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Misaki," he said. Yata nodded.

As soon as Yata closed his eyes his phone rang. Yata groaned and was about to pick it up but Fushimi stopped him. He said, Yata should just ignore it and go to sleep. Yata hesitated but then just nodded. A few minutes later the ringing stopped and Yata fell asleep soon after, curled in Fushimi's arm.

Fushimi looked at Yata's sleeping face and, again, smiled sadly, tracing an invisible line on Yata's hair. He placed another kiss on the top of Yata's head and soon after, he closed his eyes too. He chuckled bitterly at the thought that just entered his mind.

_What if they won't open again?_

Yata would be sad if he do. He wrapped his arm around Yata's frail body and whispered in the boy's ear: "I'm sorry, Misaki…" Soon after, sleep claimed him.

Yata dreamed that Fushimi was saying sorry at him before walking away.

Yata woke up the next day, still curled up next to Fushimi's—cold—body. That was odd, Fushimi was still asleep. Yata smiled. Maybe, he was still tired. Yata should let him sleep more. Slowly Yata placed a kiss on Fushimi's cheek and then got out of bed. He headed to the washroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

When he got out of the washroom, he heard a set of knocks from the front door and he groaned a bit. Who could it be this time? Yata slowly made his way to the front door.

"Yatagarasu!" said a voice from outside the door as Yata approached it. Was that Kusanagi? Yata narrowed his eyes. Did something bad happen? Kusanagi hardly ever call him by that name; it was always 'Yata-chan'. He felt dread crawling from the back of his mind and he quickened his pace.

Kusanagi's worried face was the first thing that greeted him as soon as he opened the door. Yata didn't say anything, he just stared at Kusanagi. What the fuck happened?

"Kusanagi-san?"

"Yatagarasu," Kusanagi started, "listen to me and don't say anything."

Yata stayed quiet. Kusanagi sighed before placing both of his hands on Yata's shoulder.

"Fushimi's gone."

Yata stared at Kusanagi for a few moments before he burst out laughing. Kusanagi stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Yata-chan?"

"What are you talking about, Kusanagi-san! Fushimi's here, he's not gone," Yata told Kusanagi as he stopped laughing.

Kusanagi stared confusedly at him.

Yata sighed. "He just got back last night and he had come here. He's still in my room, sleeping. I guess he's really tired," Yata explained, all the while smiling.

He expected Kusanagi to sigh or smile but the man didn't. Kusanagi just stared at Yata with a confused expression on his face. Yata's smile disappeared.

"Are you sure that's Fushimi?" was the first thing Kusanagi said after the long tense silent.

Yata blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yatagarasu, Fushimi's gone—he's dead!"

_What_? What was Kusanagi talking about? Fushimi wasn't dead. He was in Yata's room, sleeping. Yata had even kissed him earlier!

"But, he's in my room!" Yata protested. Fushimi wasn't dead.

Kusanagi didn't say anything. He knew that would be futile, Yata wouldn't believe him. So, that was why he grabbed Yata's hand and pulled the boy inside the house and straight to Yata's bedroom. He pushed the door open and entered the room.

No one was on the bed.

Yata's eyes were wide. Where was Fushimi? He was on that bed earlier but where was he now? Yata glanced at the washroom expecting—_hoping_—Fushimi to be inside but the door of the washroom was opened and no one was inside. Yata began to sweat. What…what was happening?

"Yatagarasu, calm down."

"Kusanagi-san, I swear Fushimi was here! I slept with him last night! And-and this morning, this morning he was still here! Maybe-maybe he went to the kitchen or ma—"

"Yatagarasu, he's gone. Fushimi couldn't have been here, he's gone."

Yata wanted to argue; he wanted to yell in Kusanagi's face that Fushimi was not dead; that Fushimi was just asleep in his bed a few minutes ago.

But, he was gone.

Kusanagi sighed sadly and pulled Yata to the bed—the _empty_ bed—and let him sit on it. He sat next to Yata and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Last night, Fushimi got into an accident on his way home." When Yata didn't say anything, Kusanagi continued. "I received a call from Awashima Seri around four. Apparently, the hospital had called her,—they got her number from Fushimi's phone—told her about Fushimi and asked her to come to the hospital. She called me after that and I went after her." Kusanagi sighed, "Fushimi is gone, Yata, I saw his body at the hospital. He's really gone."

"But, who…?"

"I don't know, Yata-chan."

"Did-did you call me last night?" Yata asked. Kusanagi shook his head.

Yata moved on his bed to get his phone. When he got it, he went to sit back next to Kusanagi. He gulped before he unlocked his phone and stare at his screen. Yata felt like slapping himself as he read the words on the screen.

**One (1) missed call: **_**Stupid Saruhiko**__at 2.29 AM_

Who—_what_—was with him last night, then?

Just then his phone rang, surprising him. It was an unknown number. He hesitated. Yata usually doesn't accept call from an unknown number but it was like his body moved on its own accord. Kusanagi watched him as he pressed the 'accept' button and lifted the phone up to his ear.

Misaki froze and his eyes widened as soon as he heard the voice from the other line.

"_I'm sorry, Misaki."_

**The End**

**A/N: **The call Yata received ther first time was exactly before Fushimi's death. Fushimi had a very strong desire to meet Yata before his death, so like, part of his soul went to see Yata right before he died. I don't really think this is logical, but, whatever; not every single thing have to be logical. I've actually heard something like this happened but a bit different of course. Usually, the soul/spirit/whatever would visit after their death but anything can happen.

Or, it could be that the second Fushimi that was with Yata could be something entirely different. It'd be scarier if it's this one, actually. (I prefer the first one bc they kissed for heaven's sake. But, the idea of something admiring Yata and taking chance of Fushimi's death to be with him is kinda awesome.)


End file.
